At present, in an intelligent desktop mode of Tablet PCs, especially when multiple users operate the intelligent desktop through touch control, it often happens that a user presses a power button by accident. In this case, since currently in the intelligent desktop mode of Tablet PCs, the power button is set to immediately power off a Tablet PC as long as the power button is pressed when the Tablet PC is in a power-on state, such phenomenon of disrupting current using of the user due to power-off caused by disoperation will seriously affect usability of tablet PCs, and reduce using experience of the user.
So it is a problem in urgent need of being solved that how to carry out some optimizations on the power managing mode of the conventional Tablet PCs, so that Tablet PCs will not go into the power-off mode immediately when the user presses the power button by accident in the intelligent desktop mode of Tablet PCs, the intelligent desktop mode of Tablet PCs becomes more practical and using experience of the user is improved.